


Run, Little Red, Run

by Asylum_Regular



Category: Bleach, InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Little Red Riding Hood, Gen, Mild Gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-07
Updated: 2014-03-07
Packaged: 2018-01-14 21:08:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1278877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asylum_Regular/pseuds/Asylum_Regular
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Run little red, run. It makes it all the more entertaining. Sharp teeth to sink into your soft flesh, ears to hear your screams, legs and feet to chase you. My blood sings for you, my instincts demand you. And you, little red, intoxicate me. So run little red, run I’m going to get you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Run, Little Red, Run

**Author's Note:**

> Meh, I feel the need o do at least one work for most fandoms I get into. Including crossover fandoms. This is the one for inu/bleach. I have like 5 others but they're multichapter unfinished, or oneshots unfinished. This is all I have done.
> 
> This is not beta'd. All mistakes are my own. I appologize in advance.
> 
> Neither Bleach nor Inuyasha belong to me. The only thing gained from the writing of this work is joy.  
> (The poem is mine though)

He could hear her loud breathing as she ran, ran from him. He followed her, darting through the trees sometimes intentionally letting her know that he was there, just to smell the fear that spiked in her scent.

Intoxicating,

The sharp scent of blood, her blood, spiked the air. Driving him forward in his chase. He would win his prize; he didn’t mind having to play her silly game of tag. In the end it would all be worth it. He slowed slightly letting her think that she could get away. Finally he stopped all together, his ears picking up the sound of her still crashing through the forest. He smirked; she was making it easy for him.

Entertaining,

He began to follow, his speed making him nothing but a blurred figure as he chased. When he caught sight of her it was almost too much for him. Milky white skin, hair as dark as the night sky, red aphrodisiac marring her skin as it welled from cuts and scrapes she had obtained.

Enchanting,

He watched as she looked around her fear showing in every part of her body. Muscles tensed to escape, eyes darting about in hopes to find him, muscles quivering with fear and strain. “Run little Red, run” he called lowly. He watched as she took a slow step back, not sure where he was. He took a step forward, revealing his location to her. She screamed in fear and he delighted in it, its sound echoing off the trees.

Run little Red, run.

He darted forward and quickly blocked her escape watching as horror and fear flashed wildly in her eyes. “You didn’t run little red” he said as he circled her slowly. He once again stopped in front of her before gently grasping her hand in his own. He brought it up to his mouth and kissed it before drawing back slightly and lightly dragging his teeth across the pale flesh.

Mine,

She tried to pull away, but stopped when it caused a sharp fang to do more than just drag across her skin. He pulled back and watched as the blood welled from the cut, absently running his tongue over the fang he had cut her with. He shivered with need as the flavor of her blood exploded in his mouth, sweet. “You should have run while you had the chance” he drawled lazily before attacking her, teeth ripping through flesh and bone, claws shredding through what was left, eyes watching her as the light faded from her eyes, ears catching the sound of her dying screams.

Mine forever more.  
Intoxicating,  
Entertaining,  
Enchanting,  
Run little Red, run.  
Mine,  
Mine forever more.  
~by Asylum Regular

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it!


End file.
